kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kit Summers
}}| colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FFFFFF" }|}} |- |style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="44%"'|'Name' |style="color:white; background:#75B2DD"| } |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Kana|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Origin|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Original Name|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Alias|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Type|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Role|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Age|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Home World|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Family|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Weapon|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Attribute|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |- }| style="color:white; background:#0070FF" width="100px" Status|}} }| style="color:white; background:#75B2DD" }|}} |} } |kana=キットなつ (Kitto sama^zu) |type=Human |role=Hero, Protagonist |age=15 |world=Belgann |family=Sapphire Summers (sister), Evylin Summers (mother) |weapon=Keyblade (Realm Of Darkness) |element=Darkness, Light |status=Alive }} Kit Sumers is a main portagonist in the Kingdom Hearts fan series: Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness. Due to his keyblade, Kit can weild the power of darkness, although not initially having much darkness in his heart, Kit can use powerfull Dark-based attacks at his will. After meeting with Sapphire and being told that there is not just darkness, that he can also weild light, Kit unlocks several light based abilities and obtains his Sister as a D-Link, because of this, Kit is able to summon great light-based magic while having her active as a D-Link. Kit is fifteen at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness, and weilds a Keyblade from the realm of darkness that he obtained while trying to escape from his captives, the Keyblade was apparently waiting for it's "Chosen one" when Kit found it. Kit used to live with his mother Evylin and his Sister, Sapphire in a small town on the world of Belgann named Rockbye, after the Kidnapping in he middle of the night, Belgann was initially destroyed, with Kit believing his Sister to be gone too. Story Kit's Story Kit Summers was an ordinary young boy from A world named Belgann, in a town named Rockbye, he lived with his Sister; Sapphire Summers, or as he was used to calling her, Saph, and his mother Evylin. Prolouge As an openinig to Kit's Story we start with a prolouge where he is seen having his Dive To The Heart, he then lands on a platform with a mysterious young woman on it. he steps forward and three weapons appear: An Axe, A Shotgun and a Sheild. After picking one he is told to sacrifice one, after doing so he wakes up to his head being hit with a stick, he turns around only to see that the stick is being held by none other than Sapphire. He was infact sleeping in his bed, and his alarm was broken because of multiple "throwing at the doors" so his sister had no choice but to wake him up herself. "Get up sleepy head" she says as Kit gets up, "why'd ya have to hit me?" "you know why bonebrain!" "shut up!" says Kit in a cheerfull and playfull manner. As he went downstairs to have breakfast he thought about the rest of his dream, the screen then goes to flashbacks of Kit fighting a giant black monster with the weapon he chose, he found this dream strangely familiar.... Chapter 1: Kitnapped. After another normal day, Kit goes to bed, he wakes up to the sound of his door opening...it was the middle of the night. There was someone there, Kit thought it was his mom holding a bag because it was all dark, but the figure used the bag to bagg Kit away. Kit wakes in a strange black place, he seems to have been locked up. "HEY! Let me out!" he shouts, and sees that there's no one around, "Oh what have i gotten myself into?..." he wonders, and sits crouched. A figure speaks: "You're in the Realm Of Darkness, silly" he looks around to see a strange femenine creature behind the bars, he asks who she is, she says she is a Denizen Of Darkness Kit asks why he is here, The Dod says that he is to be tested, to see if he can be a weilder of darkness and if he can become apprentice to the great Lord Hellfire. "What if i don't?" he asks. "Then you will be turned into a heartless" she says, Kit asks what a heartless is, the DoD tells him what it is. "Oh my god!!" "AAAAH! LEMMEE OUT!" He shouts and starts panicing, the DoD Tells him that it will be quick and unpainfull.... The DoD Dissappears, and Kit thinks of a way out of this. Not too long after the Dod's visit Kit had formulated a small plan, run away when he's let out. So this is exactly what he does when he is let out, Creatures start throwing black swords and lances at him, presumably more Denizens of Darkness, he then makes his way to a big room where Dods seem to be carrying coal, he hid behind a rock, and let the gaurds pass, you then must play as Kit and sneak past the coal workers and make your way up to the top of this place, where you see an oddly shaped sword, you take it! and it flashes black, sending a seemingly telepathicall message to Kit saying: "I have chosen" about three seconds after the workers realised Kit's prescence, the sword realeses a huge pulse of dark energy and the screen fades to black. Chapter 2: Tragedy. Kit wakes up in a strange town, the whole place seemed pretty normal and he had just arrived in time to see a sunset. But Kit wasn't concerned about that, he just wanted to get home. the player then assumes control and walks around town until Kit comes across a trio of happy looking kids, about his age. he asks them where he is. they say he's in Twilight Town, he asks in wich part of Belgann he is, the girl of the group says that they don't know any place called Belgann and that this is just plain Twilight Town, Kit thinks for a moment and then comes to a conclusion, thinking "Oh my god! the rumors were true, about other worlds....but, shouldn't i be suffocating? never mind...." He then asks the kids about world traveling, then the first boy replies "Interstellar travel, what i would do to go there, heh, i heard you need some kind of ship" "thanks" says Kit rashly and he runs off, "Weird guy" says the second boy. "I should ask around town about this ship" the player then assumes control and is told to look around town for someone who might know something, after talking to various people, the player should come across a fat man, rather pale with a moustach. The man says: "Hello, what would you like" "uh, hello, do you know how i can go beetween worlds?" asks Kit "Why, what a strange question to ask.... yes, where 'r you going young man?" replies the man, "Belgann" "Oh, you're a Belgann too! so am i!" "Great! how do i get to Belgann?!" "You can't" "why not? i though you.." but Kit is cut off as the man tells him what happened "Belgann was destroyed...by evil creatures, it's a good thing my whole family moved away before this disaster" "....." Kit dropped himself down to the floor, sitting on his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" and the screen fades to black. Chapter 3: Revenge After thinking it through, Kit concludes that this is his capturer's fault, and that he must set out to take revenge. the player must then assume control and go and ask the three kids about the inter-world travelling ship revealed to be named: a gummi ship. after going to the festival place, Kit encounters mysterious creatures, and is sure that he'd seen them before..."Of course!" he thought "In the dark realm, or whatever that place was!" he had infact caught a glimpse of these strange creatures during his time in the Realm Of Darkness. The mysterious sword that Kit had found in the Realm of darkness suddenly appeared in his hand! and reveals itself to be The Keyblade. the player assumes control, killing the creatures, The Keyblade then utters one more word before dissapearing "Heartless..." "Heartless...does it mean me?" he wonders "AUGH! THIS IS ALL CRAZY!" he shouts. just then, the trio of kids come in and ask what's going on. Kit explains everything to them, not that his world was destoryed, everything besides that. "Your were kidnapped?!" said the first boy "We have to call the police!" said the girl "Er, i don't think they will believe him, and it's not like i do either!" said the second boy "But it's true! i'll prove it!" said Kit, he tried to summon the keyblade, but it didn't work "Come on! come on!" he muttered. "Y'know what!" the first boy said, "I think you should atleast know our names! I'm Pence! this is Olette! and your everyday non-believer over there is Hayner." "Well, hi nice to meet you." he said to them all, they all smiled except for Hayner, who just looked at Kit. "So, interstellar travel by-" Kit was interupted "Gummi ship! now i remember!" "uh yes, there were some guys who recently came to town, they're hard to locate and such, but i've been trying to spy on them, they wear black coats, and they fight hearltess everytime they come here as far as i can remember there's a-" but Pence was cut off by Kit "Heartless! that's what it meant!" "What meant?!" asked Hayner, "the keyblade! it said heartless before going away!" "i thought it meant me, but i guess not" "What are they though?" "they're black, well mostly, they come in lots of different colors and varieties and..." explained Pence "We've been seeing them all over town" he said "Of course! that's why the keyblade came! to protect me from the creatures that attacked me - heartless!" "this is all starting to make a little more sense now...but why me? i didn't choose anything..." "I dunno but i have an idea" said Hayner "If you're really telling the truth, maybe your "Keyblade" will appear once we're around heartless" "good idea Hayner! and we'll help you out this time Kit" said Olette, "Let's go!" said Pence and the bunch went out to find some heartless. The player then assumes control and must head towards the station clock tower, when arrived, heartless apear. "Woah!" shouted kit as monsters appeared from thin air, "Heartless" said Hayner "Take this until your "keyblade" appears" and Hayner passed Kit a struggle bat and then the player resumes control and finds that the heartless cannot be harmed, "Oh boy." says Pence, just then the struggle bat turned into the keyblade! the trio stare in amazement at it. player resumes control and Kit kills the rest of the heartless. What they saw was an oversized key just popping out of nowhere into Kit's hands, it had a golden blade and golden teeth and a silver guard and a brown handle, with a red raingaurd, instead of clusing up like a regular key, the bottom was open and curled inwards to the guard to give it a kind of majestic feeling. a keychain was dangling from the end of it, with a gold hidden mickey but with a spiral shape carved into it's main circle. "Wow!" said Hayner, impressed "Impossible!" said Olette, stunned "Impressive!" said Pence. "that felt weird" said Kit, dazed. Just then the keyblade turned back into the struggle bat. "Believe me now?" asked Kit, Hayner was first to reply; "Not about the "Denizen Of Darkness" bit, that's just stupid" "When will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut Hayner?!" asked Olette, angry, Kit had to agree with her in secret, Hayner was quite rude. "Ok, can someone show me how to get a gummi ship?" asks Kit as the screen fades to black. Chapter 4: Deep Trouble. The screen reopens to find Kit walking down the marketway, apparently searching for something. the place is deserted, just then more heartless appear, and a man is seen, he is being attacked by the heartless, the player then assumes control to fight the heartless off. "Are you ok?" asked Kit to the man, helping him up "Yes, quite" "who are you?" asked the man, "Kit Summers. i've been looking for you." said kit as the screen fades and re-opens in a hall. "This is my gummi ship, are you sure you want to go? i mean, you're so young." said the man, "Yes, i have to do what i have to do." then they both looked at a giant ship it was pretty big, and it seemed to be made out of blocks "Here she is, the Twilight Sun, my pride, but you can have 'er, since she's really bored with me, she could use an adventure" "Thank you." said Kit as he climbed in and the ship takes off. Kit sees a world covered in green, it looked like a jungle, but it was he only world in sight, and Kit feared that the gummi ship would run out of fuel soon, unaware that Gummi ships don't work on fuel, landed there. The player also now unlocks the ability to change and build Gummi ships, in almost exactly the same method as that of Kingdom Hearts, the space screen is also identical to the Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep ones. Kit finds himself in a huge wooden treehouse place he wonders where he is and tries to look for some people around, but there's no one, he looks down and sees that he almost stepped through a hole in the ground, from the looks of it this treehouse was ages old, and deserted, Kit went to look over the side and saw nothing but Jungle "Oh boy, this place really is a jungle..." he says as the Deep Jungle logo comes up. Just then a gunshot is heard firing, and a scream of OO OO AA AAs and AAAAAAAHs are heard, just then Heartless appear from thin air again "Jeez! stop doing that! you scared me half to death!" Kit shouted at the Heartless, reffering to their popping up out of nowhere, then the player resumes control and must destroy the Heartless. After Kit finished them off, more appear, only this time they look like monkeys, as Kit prepares to attack, a lance hits one of the heartless, and a wild man comes down and eliminates the rest of the heartless, then the gunshot is heard again, and the man runs off. "Hey! wait!" shouts Kit, and follows the man, the man jumps down from the ledge and makes it without a scratch, kit, under the belief that he might not be hurt if he tried, jumped off from the ledge, while in midair he lost his cool and started to struggle resulting in him landing with a loud crash on his belly. "AAAAH! GOD!" he shouted "I'm never gonna be that stupid again" he moaned and got up, he wondered where the wild man had run off too and then heard a rustling in the trees, out jumped thw ild man, tackling a heartless, Kit killed it for him, he looked at Kit and ran off, the man had long thick stringy hair that was brown and a muscular body, but he behaved...like an animal. Kit, taking advantage of his situation, followed the man out into the jungle. Kit arrived at a civilised looking place, and it didn't seem deserted either, as nothing was old or ripped up. Kit went into the tent that was nearby and saw a young woman with the wild man. "Oh hello" she said "Are you a friend of Tarzan's?" she aksed Kit, "you mean the wild man?" he asked back, "Oh, i guess you could call him that, but we've been training to become more civilised, Tarzan was born with gorillas and was raised with them." "wait, a gorilla man?" "that's right" she said "are you another explorer here to observe the gorillas?" she asked "No, i..uh, am a distant traveller" he said "I came here because my shi-" "your what?" asked the woman, but Kit hesitated, should he tell her? he decided not to. "Nothing, just exploring the area" Kit replied "Alright, i'm jane, and this, as you already know, is Tarzan" "Yes, name's Kit" "Oh, well pleased to meet you Kit, Tarzan, why don't you acompany Kit around the jungle, there are many savage beasts around, you should keep Tarzan with you." "ok" said Kit. and the screen fades. Tarzan is now available as a party member in Deep Jungle, players may tune in to play as Tarzan. Chapter 5: Playing with Clay After wondering Deep Jungle, you should arrive at a vine swing area, identical to the Kingdom Hearts one, the player should then jump from vine to vine using reaction commands (press triangle) and the game will explain about reaction commands, these commands are identical to the Kingdom Hearts II ones, once the player makes it to the big tree they must climb up and they will meet a gorilla in trouble, the player must slay all the heartless and save the monkey like in Kingdom Hearts, the gorilla will give you a gummi block and run off. After that another scream will be heard, but this time a human scream, the player must then hurry back to the tent and find Jane missing with a note left, Kit, believing the heartless took her, ran off to find her with Tarzan right behind him, the player must now assume control and head towards the east into the next area, once there, you will see Jane being taken by gorillas, slumly but tightly being held at the arm, the gorillas seemed a little...off and Kit followed them into the next area, just then they turn into heartless, Trazan shouts: EE OO OO OO AA taken EE OO OO OO AA taken and they start battling, the heartless are now and exclusive to Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness, they are Gorill-like heartless and almost look like stronger bigger versions of the Power Wild. after defeating them, the player will see a big muscly shadow with a shadow like gun point at Jane Kit uses the keyblade to deflect the attacks, the shadow disappears. when they all get back to camp the Gorillas seem angry then the scene reverts to the player understanding what Tarzan says: "But please, just a little longer Kerchak! they're not doing any harm!" said Tarzan "Forget it!" said Kerchak "Tommorrow! gone!" Kerchak said and they walked off "Do you understand what they said?" Kit asked Jane "A little, they said something about being gone" "and back there, EE OO OO OO AA means Heart" replied Jane "Heart.. taken...is that how heartless are formed?" asks kit to himself as the player resumes control. The player must then return to the giant treehouse they landed in the first time they came here. after arriving, the shadow from before with a gun will appear, and reveal itself more clearly to be the shadow of Clayton, still lingering on in an effort to kill the gorillas, the player then must kill the shadow, after doing so the shadow will summon a Stealth Sneak and the real battle will begin, heartless all around and clayton and the Stealth Sneak using identical moves to Clayton from Kingdom Hearts except Clayton dosen't say anything, then, when the Stealth Sneak's HP hits half, a cutscene with Jane will come up, she will Witness the shadow of clayton's red eyes and fall faint, now the battle also considers around keeping Jane safe, your real target is the stealth sneak, of course, since this is your first boss and you don't have much HP and all, Clayton and the stealth sneak's HPs are lower and their attacks don't do as much damage, but if the player picked hard mode they will. after beating Claytonshadow and killing the Stealth Sneak plus rescuing Jane, Claytonshadow will dissapear and the screen turns black, the player obtains The Ring Of Justice (raising defense and PC a little), the magic spells cure and blizzard and a new minor damaging shotlock named Stealth Sneaker and is almost identical to the Stealth Sneak's laser eyes attack. afterwards a scene comes, Tarzan encounters the gorillas who start wildly roaring! "Please! look what we did, we saved you! me, Kit and Jane!" "That EE OO OO OO AAtaken was going to take all our EE OO OO OO AAs" "FORGET IT!" said Kerchak, just then he started becoming weak and eventually turned into a giant heartless! all the other Gorillas left and Tarzan pushed jane and Kit over the edge of the treehouse as he started fighting the beast alone. after Kit woke up from the huge inpact to the floor knocking him uncouncious he saw Tarzan nextto him, also unconcious, but the heartless was defeated, jane was waking up, and Kit decided he'd had enough of dabbling with other's affairs for now. but Tarzan woke up and gave him the top of his spear, "Um...er.." "Thank you." Kit said firmly and walked off, Tarzan treating the wounded Jane. The player has now unlocked the ability to D-Link with their first D-Links being Tarzan and Jane. The player then proceeds through many worlds, helping people all the way and meeting new allies and enemies defeating Heartless on his path for revenge...until his second visit to twilight town. Chapter 13: Reunion Kit walks through to Pence, Hayner and Olette's usual spot and goes in. "Hey! Kit! so great to see you again!" said Pence "Oh wow, it's Kit! hows it goin?" asked Olette "Meh" said Hayner "How's that keyblade coming along?" asked Pence "Just fine" said Kit as he summoned the keyblade in a flash of light. "Hey Kit, i think we might know s-" but Pence was cut off by a woosh! it was someone wearing a black cloak! "Oh No!" said Olette Hayner started explaining "Since you left there have been two types of black coated people" "the ones with nothing but black on thier cloak are the ones getting rid of the heartless" then Olette started "The other type - the ones with a red zipper! they are the ones bringing heartless!" said Olette, "What?!" whispered Kit "Well i'll show him!" "No" said Pence. Hey! you! shouted Kit, just then the figure turned around, Kit could make out a female figure behind the man, as soon as she stroke with something that looked like a keyblade, the figure grabbed her sword and threw her towards Kit! It was Sapphire!!!! "Kit got up and saw her face! "Kit" "Saph" they said simultainiously, they hugged tightly "I thought you were dead - Belgann, it was-" but Kit was interrupted "Yeah i know, weird creatures called heartless invaded the place" "I know" said Kit "you do?!" said Saph "i thought you couldn't have gotten off of Belgann so you'd be dead! how'd you get away?" asked Saph "I was kidnapped and bagged!, the next thing i knew i was in some kind of "realm of darkness" and thy were gonna turn me into a heartless!" Just then the figure dissapeared, "I have so much to tell you!" said Saph! Afterwards everyone was in the usual spot: "So while i was traveling i found out about a group of apparently human shaped heartless terrorizing the worlds, the go by "The Organization With No Name" there are about 10 of them in total, but i could have sworn i already beat 2" explained Sapphire, i got this keyblade that led me from the destruction of Belgann, she flashed her keyblade into her hand, but- "And Kit explained his side of the story. Afterwards Sapphire continued "it saved me and i was transported to a place called Hollow Bastion, it was weird" she continued her story of how she visited the many worlds that Kit had visited helped many people and already beaten Sheing 'westyz and Cei Nequez of the Organization With No Name. "So, they want all the worlds for their big heartless paradise! if we destroy all their members maybe we can get our - and all the other destoyed worlds - back!" concluded Saph, "sounds like a plan" said Kit "now the hunter will become the hunted" said Kit. So, how do we find more OWNN members? asked Kit, "I dunno" said Sapphire "Maybe we should check out all the other worlds" "see if they have any news" said Kit "good idea" said Saph "wait" said saph "how do you get around worlds?" she asked "gummi ship" "me too!" said Saph, "except i stole mine" said saph, smiling nervously. Kit sighed and they all said their goodbyes to the trio from twilight town. Sapphire is now an ally and players can tune in to play as her. this chapter was a scene-only chapter. Chapter 14: The Hunt Is On. The player has obtained Sapphire as a D-Link and has received the abilities: Chin Up, Sunlight, Daybreak and Good Morning wich are all light based Abilites based on Sapphire. "Y'know" said Kit, "I really haven't got that much light in me anymore" "This Keyblade and my lust for revenge is sapping away my light little by little" he told Sapphire "Oh, come on! you're gonna believe that?! mister "I'm gonna fly off in my rocket and bring peace to Belgann"? she asked "You know what i mean" said Kit glumly. "Kit, everyone has a light, wether they're on a quest for revenge or applejuice, i learnt that the hard way, trust me." said Sapphire soothingly "Yeah, i guess you're right" said Kit in a slightly more enlightend manner and the two went running off into the plaza. Kit, as well as Sapphire, have now received the Twi Light keychain for the keyblade. The player now assumes control and must head towards the twilight town station clock tower after arriving Kit and sapphire see their gummi ships, they decide to seperate and search for more Organization with no name members, in the hope of restoring their world, they tell eachother to be carefull and set off, into the worlds they already visited and beyond. After visiting many new worlds, including Ninja lands and a currently unnamed orld based aroun the story of Pocahantus and destroying most of the organization with no name, the two are led to the organization with no name's secret base and the two siblings team up, the base being the same place that Kit was captured at the beginning of the game. When arriving Sapphire becomes a playable character to tune in as for second players. Chapter ??: The Realm Of Darkness Kit and Sapphire meet at twilight town, after claiming to have killed most of the organization's members, Kit and Sapphire notice something at the twilight clock tower, the two go to check it out and it is none other than the remaining members of the organization there are three in total: Raonteidgerzus, Kazlabt and Romaze, the three open a portal to a place and dissapear, Kit and Sapphire quickly go through the portal being almost to late to enter, they found themeselves in a dark area and felt weak, Raon gave a nod to Romaze, and Kazlabt and Raon went through the other portal, Romaze released his Twin drills and got ready for battle, after a quarter of Romaze's HP is up, Sapphire remembers the stone she got from the Olympus coliseum, from Auron before he died, he had given her a stone "Endowed with his powers" Saph held the stone and was automatically strenghthened and ready for battle, Kit took the stone and was also healed, as long as they had this stone they could battle Romaze, after defeating Romaze, the two head through the portal, then Kazlabt appears, Kit recognizes him from his travels "Hey there, where do ya think ya'll goin?" he said in a funny tone and dissapeared. Before Kit and Sapphire was a big door, they tried to open it but it wouldn't work Sapphire tried the stone, but it wouldn't work either, then they saw two tunnels they decided to split up and investigate both tunnels, wich is just what Raon wanted..... Kit and Sapphire would then travel through the many floors of the realm of darkness and encounter many types of bosses, one including Kazlabt himself, after reaching the top they see Raon, they have a heartfelt conversation, similar to what Sora said to Xemnas on the top of the castle that never was, then the battle begins, Raon goes through three stages of battle, the first being himself, the second being a huge collosal beast and the third being the final battle, after the final battle Raon will dissapear from existance, but that was not the end, from behind someone says "Well done" Kit and Saph turned around and saw a young man with black hair, "Aha...ahahahaha! you should look at your faces" he laughed "Who are you?!" shouted Sapphire "I am the reason you're here, i can take what i gave as easily as i gave it" he said and Kit and Sapphire's keyblades went to him! and then came back to the two, meet me in the dark city! and i'll tell you everything you need to know, he opened a corridor of darkness and dissapeared, Kit and Sapphire followed him inside and came to a dark city with a huge skyscraper in the middle. Final Chapter: Scarlet Darkness "Alright, the time has come for me to reveal myself" said the black haired boy, then he started explaining, "There is this boy called Sora, he is the true keyblade master, only, he's asleep..." The boy explained about how Sora was turned into a heartless and turned back into himself. "BUT as a by-product of the Scarlet Light released from Kairi, a scarlet darkness...was also released, ressurecting both Sora and....me, yes! i am Sora's heartless! Razos! Kit and Sapphire were stunned "Alright! so we're just your cleanup duty! while this shmuck is asleep?! what sick joke is this?!" "A very sick one" replied Razos, "So why did you need us?!" asked Saph, "Simple, the organization with no name was running wild, trying to unite all the worlds into one big heartless world, Pheh! Organization XIII needed the worlds so they could kill heartless, i don't work for the OWNN because i don't care! i am the most powerfull heartless alive! i work for Organization XIII because the reward me with even MORE power! for instance..." just then heartless and another type of creature appeared "Nobodies, with a capital N, their leader gave me the power to control them!" Kit and sapphire then defeat the heartless and Nobodies. "Don't you see?! you WERE just cleanup duty! those keyblades aren't yours! they belong to me!! HAHAHAH!" he said as the keyblade came back to him, "Now Sora is going to wake up, when he does i will use my Scarlet Darkness to consume him! and the worlds as my own!!!" then a battle bgins (a cutscene one) where Razos is seen slashing at Kit and Sapphire with the keyblades, Kit and Sapphire trying to dodge, "MAHAHAHA!" just then a flsh of light came into Kt and Sapphire's hands, in the shape of a sword, "NO!" said Razos "Scarlet Light!!" "But how?!" "because i cant stand the thought of you winning" said a female voice from behind, it was Lazasyh of the OWNN "Look, i was born into this organization with no memory of who i really was, my best friend Kazlabt is gone, Raon is no more, and it was all your plan" "I thought i killed you!" said Razos "You did, and now....Kit and Sapphire will finish the Steino chronicles" she said as she dissapeared into nothingness "Steino chronicles....Kazlabt said something similar" said Kit, as the battle begins. After finishing it, the keyblade reappear inside Kit and Sapphire's hands "What! this cannot be!" said Razos then he shouted and everyone was in a room similar to th one in the Xemnas final battle, "I AM NOT DONE!!" said Razos, "Yes you are" said Kit "Now i understand...now i remember, you! it was all about you! now and before!" Saph used her keyblade to see inside Kit, it wasn't him speaking, it was Kazlabt and Lazasyh, speaking through Kit "Now, our friends will see you pay" Kit then returned to normal and the fight starts. After finishing the fight, Kit and Sapphire are seen deliviring a final blow along with Lazasyh and Kazlabt, the final blow devestates Razos, and he disapaears into darkness, a voice then says "Congratulations" Kazlabt and Lazasyh dissapear and Kit and Sapphire turn around, it was a silver haired man, "You have earned a one way ticket to Belgann" "Your cleanup duty is complete and Belgann will be restored" he said, he had a black cloak like the ones from the OWNN but without the heartless insignia and more addornings "Now, sleep" and Kit and Saph fainted, the screen now fades to black. Kit wakes up in his room! it was Belgann, he thinks it was all just a dream and heads down to have breakfast, his mother is there and his sister too "We did it" whispered Saph to Kit "yeah i guess we did" said Kit, "Er...did what?" "we beat Razos" replied Saph "you had the dream too?!" said Kit, surprised, "Yes, only it was real, follow me" said Saph, then, the keyblades appeared inside Kit and Sapphire's hands, they both smile and walk into the distance of their hometown, with a transperant Kazlabt and Lazasyh as their reflections in the sun. The credits now roll and the game is finished. Personality Kit is a feisty boy, always ready for action and loves a good adventure, much like Sora, when in a good mood he would try to make everyone around him feel great too, but unfortuneatly, when he's feeling bad he tends to make those around him feel bad too, wich is a trait no-one likes about him. Kit has a short fuse though, he is made angry real quick. and he wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone who provokes him. Despite being a little violent, Kit hates to pick fights and would only attack someone if his so called "Anger meter reached above 90" in fact, before the adventure he barely ever picked fights with anyone, he preffered to avoid fights, but as stated by him "Given the current situation what the heck else am i supposed to do but fight?!" He has deep feelings for his Sister and His mother, but he dosen't care at all about his father as he left them for another woman, so really he despised him, wich is why he burst into utter tears when he heard Belgann was destroyed, he couldn't stand the thought of Saph and his mother being gone. Kit also likes to threaten his enemies with frases like "You have 2 choices! you can let me pass and i'll only scratch you, OR i can lift you, roll you up and throw you into the fire!" or if someone threatens him he will usually reply with the phrase "Right back at ya!" wich some consider to be his catch phrase. Appearance Kit's appearance is still being decided, but we know this: Kit has Brown hair, necklength, and it seems to cover his forehead a little, but he dosen't mind. he has white skin, and brown eyes. that's about all we know. More to come soon. Fighting Style Kit is based more around power and defense rather than speed or magic, in fact he is utterly rubbish at magic, but his combo finishers are spectacularly powefull, it is recommended that you forget magic (except cure) and focus on attacking, shotlocks etc. However, it can be noted that Kit Summers is best at magic when using Sapphire as a D-Link, he can release powerfull magic attacks such as Northern Lights and Shine, all magic attacks that the Sapphire D-Link uses are light based, and after obtaining it Kit learns several Light based abilities, it is therefore notable that Kit's second attribute is light. Kit has many unique shotlocks, his most powerfull being the Omega shotlock wich focuses around dark energy being spat from the keyblade to every enemy on the screen and (if they are not bosses) one hit K.Os them. Kit front weilds his keyblade, that has been decided, his battle stance is also special, it is almost identical to Cloud's battle stance except that Kit only holds the keyblade with the right hand, the left hand hanging there, however when Kit starts battling he starts to use a two-grip combo, most of the time he holds the keyblade with two hands and starts slashing at he air or at heartless, if he is hitting a heartless his combo will go in this order: Air Combo: Hit slash: two hands continuous vertical and horizontal slashes: One hand Twist finisher: two hands if you're looking to sacrifice power for speed, use Kit's ariel combos most, as he dosen't do much as much damage as ground combos but he is very fast. Ground Combo: Slash: two hands vertical slash: one hand horizontal slash: one hand finisher: two hands The ground combo is for if you want to sacrifice speed for power, the attacks and finisher will deal immense damage but will not be very fast. acctually the hit slash start off for the ariel combo is identical to Sora's one, and the continuous vertical and horizontal slashes are surprisingly similar to mickey's ones only the don't take so long, and the twist finisher is identical to the twist finisher that Roxas launches in his second battle with axel, but this is the only relation Kit has with these three characters. Category:Characters Category:Keyblader